fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Dimmsdale (episode)/Images
Titlecard-Miss Dimmsdale.jpg|The true winner MissDimmsdale001.jpg|The Magnificent Mansion MissDimmsdale002.jpg|From the gate a long driveway snakes up the hill MissDimmsdale003.jpg|Timmy and his fairies at Stately West Manor. MissDimmsdale004.jpg MissDimmsdale005.jpg|Timmy's photo of beloved actor West MissDimmsdale006.jpg MissDimmsdale007.jpg MissDimmsdale008.jpg MissDimmsdale009.jpg MissDimmsdale010.jpg MissDimmsdale011.jpg MissDimmsdale012.jpg MissDimmsdale013.jpg MissDimmsdale014.jpg|Adam West at the front door of his manor. MissDimmsdale015.jpg|Timmy asks the actor for Catman "Please sign your autograph on your picture for me." MissDimmsdale016.jpg MissDimmsdale017.jpg MissDimmsdale018.jpg MissDimmsdale019.jpg|Surprise! joke, or this could help? MissDimmsdale020.jpg|Catman finding his Cat-Pen. MissDimmsdale021.jpg|Catman shows his Cat Pen. MissDimmsdale022.jpg|Catman asks "Which name?" to sign on Timmy's photo of "Catman's own actor" MissDimmsdale023.jpg|The fairies are disguised as colored cats. Also, Timmy says "Write..." but something interrupts him. MissDimmsdale024.jpg|Timmy is surprised to see Vicky... MissDimmsdale025.jpg|...she is at Catman's mansion. MissDimmsdale026.jpg|He blurts out her name, while shocked. MissDimmsdale027.jpg|As he heard.... MissDimmsdale028.jpg|...for Vicky. MissDimmsdale029.jpg MissDimmsdale030.jpg MissDimmsdale031.jpg|The "Cat-Mobile" (Cleaned By Vicky) MissDimmsdale032.jpg|The Cat Cave MissDimmsdale033.jpg|Vicky did a dirty job so what is her scheme? MissDimmsdale034.jpg MissDimmsdale035.jpg MissDimmsdale036.jpg MissDimmsdale037.jpg MissDimmsdale038.jpg MissDimmsdale039.jpg MissDimmsdale040.jpg MissDimmsdale041.jpg MissDimmsdale042.jpg MissDimmsdale043.jpg MissDimmsdale044.jpg MissDimmsdale045.jpg MissDimmsdale046.jpg MissDimmsdale047.jpg MissDimmsdale048.jpg MissDimmsdale049.jpg MissDimmsdale050.jpg MissDimmsdale051.jpg MissDimmsdale052.jpg MissDimmsdale053.jpg MissDimmsdale054.jpg MissDimmsdale055.jpg MissDimmsdale056.jpg MissDimmsdale057.jpg MissDimmsdale058.jpg MissDimmsdale059.jpg MissDimmsdale060.jpg MissDimmsdale061.jpg MissDimmsdale062.jpg MissDimmsdale063.jpg|The Prizes MissDimmsdale064.jpg MissDimmsdale065.jpg MissDimmsdale066.jpg MissDimmsdale067.jpg MissDimmsdale068.jpg MissDimmsdale069.jpg MissDimmsdale070.jpg MissDimmsdale071.jpg MissDimmsdale072.jpg MissDimmsdale073.jpg MissDimmsdale074.jpg MissDimmsdale075.jpg MissDimmsdale076.jpg MissDimmsdale077.jpg MissDimmsdale078.jpg MissDimmsdale079.jpg MissDimmsdale080.jpg MissDimmsdale081.jpg MissDimmsdale082.jpg MissDimmsdale083.jpg MissDimmsdale084.jpg MissDimmsdale085.jpg MissDimmsdale086.jpg MissDimmsdale087.jpg MissDimmsdale088.jpg MissDimmsdale089.jpg MissDimmsdale090.jpg MissDimmsdale091.jpg MissDimmsdale093.jpg MissDimmsdale094.jpg|"Dinkleberg..." MissDimmsdale095.jpg MissDimmsdale096.jpg MissDimmsdale097.jpg MissDimmsdale098.jpg MissDimmsdale099.jpg MissDimmsdale100.jpg MissDimmsdale101.jpg MissDimmsdale102.jpg MissDimmsdale103.jpg MissDimmsdale104.jpg MissDimmsdale105.jpg MissDimmsdale106.jpg MissDimmsdale107.jpg MissDimmsdale108.jpg MissDimmsdale109.jpg MissDimmsdale110.jpg MissDimmsdale111.jpg MissDimmsdale112.jpg MissDimmsdale113.jpg MissDimmsdale114.jpg MissDimmsdale115.jpg MissDimmsdale116.jpg MissDimmsdale117.jpg MissDimmsdale118.jpg MissDimmsdale119.jpg MissDimmsdale120.jpg MissDimmsdale121.jpg MissDimmsdale122.jpg MissDimmsdale123.jpg MissDimmsdale124.jpg MissDimmsdale125.jpg MissDimmsdale126.jpg MissDimmsdale127.jpg|"I'm with crazy!" MissDimmsdale128.jpg MissDimmsdale129.jpg MissDimmsdale130.jpg MissDimmsdale131.jpg MissDimmsdale132.jpg MissDimmsdale133.jpg MissDimmsdale134.jpg MissDimmsdale135.jpg MissDimmsdale136.jpg MissDimmsdale137.jpg MissDimmsdale138.jpg MissDimmsdale139.jpg MissDimmsdale140.jpg MissDimmsdale141.jpg MissDimmsdale142.jpg MissDimmsdale143.jpg MissDimmsdale144.jpg MissDimmsdale145.jpg MissDimmsdale146.jpg MissDimmsdale147.jpg MissDimmsdale148.jpg MissDimmsdale149.jpg MissDimmsdale150.jpg MissDimmsdale151.jpg|Elderly Dolores-Day Crocker is confidently competing MissDimmsdale152.jpg MissDimmsdale153.jpg MissDimmsdale154.jpg|A.J.'s Mom competing with (Principal) Mrs. Geraldine Waxelplax MissDimmsdale155.jpg|Elderly Dolores-Day Crocker is smiling confidently, as she competes in the Beauty Contest MissDimmsdale156.jpg MissDimmsdale157.jpg MissDimmsdale158.jpg MissDimmsdale159.jpg MissDimmsdale160.jpg MissDimmsdale161.jpg MissDimmsdale162.jpg MissDimmsdale163.jpg MissDimmsdale164.jpg MissDimmsdale165.jpg MissDimmsdale166.jpg MissDimmsdale167.jpg MissDimmsdale168.jpg MissDimmsdale169.jpg MissDimmsdale170.jpg MissDimmsdale171.jpg MissDimmsdale172.jpg MissDimmsdale173.jpg MissDimmsdale174.jpg MissDimmsdale176.jpg MissDimmsdale177.jpg MissDimmsdale178.jpg MissDimmsdale179.jpg MissDimmsdale180.jpg MissDimmsdale181.jpg MissDimmsdale182.jpg MissDimmsdale183.jpg MissDimmsdale184.jpg MissDimmsdale185.jpg MissDimmsdale186.jpg MissDimmsdale187.jpg MissDimmsdale188.jpg MissDimmsdale189.jpg MissDimmsdale190.jpg MissDimmsdale191.jpg MissDimmsdale192.jpg MissDimmsdale193.jpg MissDimmsdale194.jpg MissDimmsdale195.jpg MissDimmsdale196.jpg MissDimmsdale197.jpg MissDimmsdale198.jpg MissDimmsdale199.jpg MissDimmsdale200.jpg MissDimmsdale201.jpg MissDimmsdale202.jpg MissDimmsdale203.jpg MissDimmsdale204.jpg MissDimmsdale205.jpg MissDimmsdale206.jpg MissDimmsdale207.jpg MissDimmsdale208.jpg MissDimmsdale209.jpg MissDimmsdale210.jpg MissDimmsdale211.jpg MissDimmsdale212.jpg MissDimmsdale213.jpg MissDimmsdale214.jpg MissDimmsdale215.jpg MissDimmsdale216.jpg MissDimmsdale217.jpg MissDimmsdale218.jpg MissDimmsdale219.jpg MissDimmsdale220.jpg MissDimmsdale221.jpg MissDimmsdale222.jpg MissDimmsdale223.jpg MissDimmsdale224.jpg MissDimmsdale225.jpg MissDimmsdale226.jpg MissDimmsdale227.jpg MissDimmsdale228.jpg MissDimmsdale229.jpg MissDimmsdale230.jpg MissDimmsdale231.jpg MissDimmsdale232.jpg MissDimmsdale233.jpg MissDimmsdale234.jpg MissDimmsdale235.jpg MissDimmsdale236.jpg MissDimmsdale237.jpg MissDimmsdale238.jpg|"Actually it says so right here." MissDimmsdale239.jpg MissDimmsdale240.jpg MissDimmsdale241.jpg MissDimmsdale242.jpg MissDimmsdale243.jpg MissDimmsdale244.jpg MissDimmsdale245.jpg MissDimmsdale246.jpg MissDimmsdale247.jpg MissDimmsdale248.jpg MissDimmsdale249.jpg MissDimmsdale250.jpg MissDimmsdale251.jpg MissDimmsdale252.jpg MissDimmsdale253.jpg MissDimmsdale254.jpg|"Ahhh pepper gas!" MissDimmsdale255.jpg MissDimmsdale256.jpg MissDimmsdale257.jpg|"Cat litter?" MissDimmsdale258.jpg MissDimmsdale259.jpg MissDimmsdale260.jpg MissDimmsdale261.jpg MissDimmsdale262.jpg MissDimmsdale263.jpg MissDimmsdale264.jpg MissDimmsdale265.jpg MissDimmsdale266.jpg MissDimmsdale267.jpg MissDimmsdale268.jpg MissDimmsdale269.jpg MissDimmsdale270.jpg MissDimmsdale271.jpg MissDimmsdale272.jpg MissDimmsdale273.jpg MissDimmsdale274.jpg MissDimmsdale275.jpg MissDimmsdale276.jpg MissDimmsdale277.jpg MissDimmsdale278.jpg MissDimmsdale279.jpg MissDimmsdale280.jpg MissDimmsdale281.jpg|"It's not like there's anyone else here in a dress!" MissDimmsdale282.jpg|"GUESS AGAIN!" MissDimmsdale283.jpg MissDimmsdale284.jpg MissDimmsdale285.jpg MissDimmsdale286.jpg MissDimmsdale287.jpg MissDimmsdale288.jpg MissDimmsdale289.jpg MissDimmsdale290.jpg MissDimmsdale291.jpg MissDimmsdale292.jpg MissDimmsdale293.jpg MissDimmsdale294.jpg MissDimmsdale295.jpg MissDimmsdale296.jpg MissDimmsdale297.jpg MissDimmsdale298.jpg MissDimmsdale299.jpg MissDimmsdale300.jpg MissDimmsdale301.jpg MissDimmsdale302.jpg MissDimmsdale303.jpg MissDimmsdale304.jpg MissDimmsdale305.jpg MissDimmsdale306.jpg MissDimmsdale307.jpg MissDimmsdale308.jpg MissDimmsdale309.jpg MissDimmsdale310.jpg|The judges all vote for Mr. Turner. MissDimmsdale311.jpg MissDimmsdale312.jpg|Equality...and... MissDimmsdale313.jpg|Mr. Turner wins and gets crowned as Miss Dimmsdale winner. MissDimmsdale314.jpg MissDimmsdale315.jpg MissDimmsdale316.jpg MissDimmsdale317.jpg MissDimmsdale318.jpg MissDimmsdale319.jpg|"May I borrow your needle?" MissDimmsdale320.jpg|"Just make it bigger!" MissDimmsdale321.jpg|"You're all winners?" MissDimmsdale322.jpg|Vicky shrugs nervously, knowing she's in big trouble. MissDimmsdale323.jpg MissDimmsdale324.jpg MissDimmsdale325.jpg MissDimmsdale326.jpg MissDimmsdale327.jpg MissDimmsdale328.jpg MissDimmsdale329.jpg MissDimmsdale330.jpg MissDimmsdale331.jpg MissDimmsdale332.jpg MissDimmsdale333.jpg MissDimmsdale334.jpg MissDimmsdale335.jpg MissDimmsdale336.jpg MissDimmsdale337.jpg|"What's the worst your dad could do as mayor?" MissDimmsdale338.jpg MissDimmsdale339.jpg MissDimmsdale340.jpg|Timmy's neighbor, Sheldon Dinkleberg is like a slave, turning a wheel as long as Mr. Turner is mayor. MissDimmsdale341.jpg MissDimmsdale342.jpg|"He's not going to call you. REALLY!" MissDimmsdale343.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Season 4